charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Psychic Reflection
Pathokinesis,' ' also called Advanced Empathy, is a rare ability used to manipulate the emotions of other beings. It is a highly evolved form of the power of Empathy, and has proven to be an extremely strong power. Overview This power is predominantly used to cause harm, such as channeling other people's emotions and projecting those same emotions through the hands in the form of two tiny electricity bolts. These bolts can vanquish - if not severely incapacitate - even magical beings thought impossible to vanquish. However, results can vary depending on the force behind the attack as well as the user mental and physical strength. Mental Attacks Empathic Projection Phoebe can use this power to channel and project other people's emotions onto her enemy while she simultaneously channels and reflects her enemy's past and/or existing emotion back onto them. She can use it to overload the brain of a killer, causing it to flood with their emotions — including what they were feeling when they attack their victims — and with the images and feelings of their former victims. A side effect of her power is that Phoebe can induce memories and possibly mental images based on the emotion she's manipulating, as seen with Cal Greene. Empathic Reflection Phoebe can use this power to channel and project a persons emotions back onto them. She can force her enemy to experience all their deepest feelings at once, causing mental pain, knocking them unconscious for a period of time or even killing them. Limitations This power has two known limitations: Close proximity with your opponent is required and emotional backlash. *Phoebe needs to be near her target, as using her power involves holding her hands with her palms spread at each temple of her targets head, usually while standing behind them. She offsets this limitation by sneaking up on her target. *Phoebe needs to feel the emotions that she is projecting back, which is why channeling too much of her target's emotions will also affect her. It will cause her to collapse, but still remain conscious. Simulating Pathokinesis This is a unique display of power combination which will mimic Pathokinesis. A witch blessed/cursed with the power of Empathy can use her natural power of Astral Projection to project emotions into another being. Notable Example In 2001, Prue destroyed a thought-unstoppable demon named Vinceres by projecting herself into his body and forcing him to feel all of the emotions that she was feeling. He cannot handle it, the emotional baggage immediately overwhelmed him and literally tore him apart. Notes and Trivia * Pathokinesis is often referred to as Advanced Empathy', '''Empathic Projection 'or '''Empathic Manipulation by fans. * So far, Phoebe has only used this power on mortals and witches, but never on demons. However, it was shown what this power could possible do to demons when Prue channeled her powers into Vinceres. * Phoebe's Pathokinesis power was revealed to be truly potent. While she could not vanquish Neena with her power, she was still able to incapacitate her long enough for her and her sisters to recite a spell. However, using this power caused Phoebe to collapse, overwhelmed by the emotion, but unlike Neena, she managed to stay conscious. * Besides their own emotions, this power can make a killer feel the pain of his victims. Furies have been known to do something similar. *When Phoebe uses this power on a killer, she can not only force the killer to feel their existing emotions, but she can also force them to relive the emotions they felt when they were attacking their victims and make them feel the fear their victims felt. *Phoebe can channel and project many emotions at once or a single emotion, such as rage or fear. * Phoebe is the only known magical being in the Charmed universe to possess Pathokinesis. * Phoebe has also been shown displaying this power in an advert and on a Charmed Comic cover. The first was a promotional advert for the comics and the second was on the actually comic where she gained the power. * This power was originally believed to be an ability which fans named Electro-Mental Ignition. Fans believed that Phoebe overloaded a victim's brain with visions of the worst moments in their life. This theory was probably based on Phoebe's quote from "Morality Bites": "What did I do, Premonition the man to death?" This was proved wrong by the Charmed Comics, however fans were correct that Phoebe was overloading Cal's brain psychically, but using emotions rather than visions. See Also *Empathy *Emotions Category:Powers